wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Gwynevere Anwen Lowell
Lady Gwynevere Lowell is the Onyx Marshall of the House of Matheredor's Ebonguard and Lady of Heartvale Manor. She serves as Adorlan Matheredor's hand, commanding his personal guard. She's the daughter of Gilnean noble and politician, Lord Aldwin Lowell and his wife, Lady Marie Lowell. Physical Description Gwynevere stands around five-foot-six and has a top-heavy physique. She's not inherently athletic but manages to overcome shortcomings through the use of her druid or worgen forms. Her hair spans below shoulder length is naturally a bright red in color. Assorted flowers and a braided crown are frequently worn, regardless of the occasion. Long crimson lashes and groomed brows accentuate her round amber eyes. A pinkish rouge is worn sparingly on her cheekbones and lips. While in the field, she wears a set of Alliance-themed leathers or the black and red colors of House Matheredor. Feathers, flora, and antlers adorn her armors to add a spin of druidic taste. Her casual wear is well-kept and tidy, befitting of a noblewoman. Dresses, skirts, and blouses worn with collared necks, decorative bowknots, and heeled shoes. Personality A passionate soul, Gwyn's motives flow to her as naturally as the ocean meets land. Tossing waves of passion and storms of sentiment can either be her strength or undoing. She values companionship to the utmost but is equally fragile when it comes to their loss. Aware of this, she guards her heart until a foundation of trust can be established. Whimsical and playful, Gwyn exudes an almost childlike curiosity but a protective, motherly aura when circumstances grow dire. Gwyn is very adaptable and has a strong sense of conviction. Throughout her life, she's expressed an absolute willingness to abide by order and place personal desires behind her. She's entirely forward when it comes to expressing her thoughts but deeper, intimate feelings are kept under lock and key over the fear of rejection. History Early Life Born and raised in Gilneas, Gwynevere lived a gilded life until the fall of the city. The second daughter of Lord Aldwin Lowell and Lady Marie Lowell, Gwyn was fixed to be the second-in-line to her eldest sister, Raena. While Raena had little interest in the affairs of politics or nobility, Gwynevere listened to her parents every whim. Despite their differences, the two sisters were extremely close and beloved by their parents. It was Raena's routine sneaking out that allowed Gwyn to expose herself to one of the numerous harvest witch covens within Gilneas. From there on, Gwyn herself would slip away in the night to practice what would eventually become her passion. Lord Aldwin Lowell was a well-documented womanizer and had fathered ten other children with other various women. Lady Marie chose to raise all the bastardized children of her own accord. She was regarded as a "saint" of a mother and loved each child as her own. When Raena came of age, she opted to leave the family and her guaranteed inheritance behind her in favor of a life in Stormwind. This would be the last Gwyn would see of her sister for several long years, leaving a one-sided resentment. With Raena's position forfeit, Gwyn would now be the sole heiress to the estate. It was during this time marriage prospects were being considered for her hand. At the time of the assault on Gilneas, Gwyn had been attending a marriage conference within the heart of the city. During the panic she was been bitten by a worgen, leaving all memory of the events that followed omitted. The remainder of the Lowell family had been registered as mauled to death by worgen with the exception of Lord Aldwin who commit suicide by self-inflicted gunshot. Gwynevere had been safely evacuated to Darnassus, recovered, and began the slow climb to rebuild her life. Although mourning, she found solace and healing within the night elven capital. This new and unfamiliar natural world kindled the young woman’s inherent sense of wonder. The elves educated her on controlling her curse as well as delve deeper into their more refined art of druidism. Shapeshifting became a way for her to manage the beast and grow more established with nature magic. Dawnblade Coalition For a time, Gwynevere served as the Lieutenant Commander of the Dawnblade Coalition; a privately funded militia with the sole purpose of bettering Azeroth. The group found mild success in their venture and established a small foothold while working hand-in-hand with Horde allies. Gwyn herself eventually married the Commander, Draxxon Aron and settled down. When the War of Thorns broke out, the group was deployed to lend their assistance in the escalating Horde and Alliance conflict. Gwyn found it difficult to retain her vow of faction neutrality during the skirmishes on Darkshore after seeing the horrors inflicted upon the Kaldorei. She'd eventually break and side fully with the Alliance throughout the war until the conclusion. It was during this time all contact was lost between Gwyn, her officers, and their troops. After more than half a year of fighting, she'd eventually return home to a deserted keep to begin her life anew - without the Coalition or her husband. House Matheredor WiP Quotes "The greatest justice we can provide is to make their injustices known." External Links Gwynevere's Armory Page Gwyn's Tumblr Page Category:Alliance Druid Category:Gilnean